Storm Warning
by AkiraDawn
Summary: The clouds are rolling in. There isn't much time to get back to base camp. The only thing more distracting than storm clouds was the presence of Ilyana. The storm she could conjure up in his soul was stronger than any thunder shower. Rated M
1. Desolation

Storm Warning

My second attempt at pairing my favorite sages: Soren and Ilyana. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Fire Emblem Nintendo/Intelligent Systems does

The ocean was vas and with void. Waves assaulted the rocky shoreline and the cold ocean air battered the pines. This was the most desolate of days. Soren pulled his robe tighter around him, shivering as the brutal wind wrapped him in its icy grip. The gray skies were laden with thick storm clouds. The sun, which would have been a welcome visitor, was shrouded away in a thick fog. Soren's eyes were locked on the ocean before him. It was the loneliest sight he had ever seen. Thunder in February? This couldn't be a good sign. The horizon looked bleak. Soren stood there on the bridge motionless, his hair being blown around his face. The only sounds to be heard were the relentless waves, the howling wind and the murmur of the shine barrier Soren had just placed. The seagulls were long at roost, enemy forces had seemingly retreated – utter silence remained.

Soren longed for a hot meal and a warm fire. He thought he should get moving, it was a long walk back to base camp and if he didn't get started he would be caught in the rain for sure.

"Soren." A voice called to him. The voice broke his focus on the sea before him.

"Ilyana, what are you doing here?" there was a certain degree of concern in his voice.

"Looking for you. You've been gone for a long time." Ilyana said approaching Soren. Soren watched closely as the whind whipped at her cape and teased her skirt. She looked so cold and so genuinely concerned for his safety. Soren unfastened his robe.

"There's a storm coming. You can see the edge of the rain. Come here." Soren motioned Ilyana toward him. His voice was soft and serious. Once she had moved close enough, Soren wrapped his robe around her, pressing her cold body into his. He closed his robe, enclosing both of them in the thick fabric. Ilyana gazed into red-brown eyes, Soren's eyes fixed on hers. Soren's hair had nearly been blown from its band that once held it all back. Ilyana closed her eyes. She could feel Soren's hands on her bare thighs above her tights.

It seemed out of character for Soren, wrapping a woman in his robe and touchin her like this. And it was out of character for him! The truth was that Soren felt something for Ilyana…no one knew about it…no one would know about it…except for him and her. He didn't know what it was about Ilyana. How such a beautiful girl could just wander around in a merchant caravan. She made him feel something…but he didn't know what it was. She made him feel…weak…and powerless. He liked feeling that way because never before in his life had anyone made him feel so…wanted. It wasn't that Soren had just decided to sweep her up in his robe out of nowhere. This started five days earlier.

The Greil Mercenaries were sitting around a campfire drinking hot tea and celebrating a mission well done. Ilyana had shown up unexpectedly while traveling back from an open market. While she was at the base camp she was graciously offered anything the Greil Mercenaries had to offer. Soren didn't know what made him do it, but he had managed to get Ilyana by herself and he asked her if she had ever been kissed. To make a long story short, one kiss lead to another, which lead to another, which lead to a very hot night I Soren's tent. Once again, no one knew about this – not Ike, not Titania…no one. Now here they were alone on this desolate and miserable day standing in the middle of an impending storm.

Ilyana felt cold lips meet hers. They were both trembling from the chill. Ilyana put her hands on his chest and pushed Soren backwards until he was resting on the stone wall of the bridge. Their kiss was heated, they could have stayed right here and done more of this…except that the rain was starting to lightly fall. The storm was getting closer.

"We need to leave." Soren said moving his hands up to Ilyana's waist and kissing her again.

"Maybe I want to get wet." Ilyana whispered before letting her tongue do the rest of the talking. The wind had picked up even more. Time was running out…

"Oh you'll get wet…come back to base camp with me. Soren said pushing himself off the stone wall of the bridge. "Come on…we'll build a fire, get something to eat…it'll just be you and me. I have a tent to myself. It's pitched in the middle of the spruce. No one needs to know." Soren begged of her. Ilyana smiled, she had such a beautiful smile.

"What else did you have in mind since you're…all alone in the spruce forest?" Ilyana already knew the answer, she was just being downright bad. The drops of rain were getting larger and starting to soak both Soren and Ilyana's hair.

"Well if it were up to me…" Soren couldn't finish that sentence the obscure February thunder rumbled so closely that they could feel the vibrations in the bridge. Soren quickly freed Ilyana from his robe and grabbed her hand. "We have to move, come on. It's too late already." Soren said taking one last look at the wicked ocean before dashing off the bridge with Ilyana's hand tightly in his. She hurried, trailing behind him as the wind blew her cape in the opposite direction making it difficult to move quickly. Soren's hair had finally broken free and the bluster wasted no time in tangling long black strands. The thunder rumbled around them.

They were now off the bridge and entering the woods. Leaves were blowing toward them as tall trees began to sway. Base camp at this point was no where insight. The sporadic drops of rain were now a steady patter of light drops, but this was just the beginning and it would get heavier. Soren squeezed her hand as they were both now at a full run making their way through the trees.

"There's a shortcut up ahead, come on." No sooner than Soren had gotten those words out the rain began to pour nearly instantly saturating both of them. The shortcut Soren had mentioned wasn't really much of a shortcut. It did indeed save some time in getting back to base camp because it wound around behind the main pathways but it wouldn't help them much now that they were caught in the brunt of the storm. Ilyana kept up the pace with Soren even though she wished she could grab his arm and move a little more efficiently. Suddenly, without warning Soren stopped, Ilyana slamming in to him. Soren looked around frantically.

"This isn't the way…the short cut's not…oh no…we should have gone right, not left. We have to backtrack." Soren said this time grabbing her arm as they started back in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, Ilyana." Soren apologized even though he didn't need to. It was just a mistake and Ilyana understood that. But she was also one of the few people who knew Soren well enough to understand that nothing made him angrier than making a mistake. In all that time with him on the battlefield she saw things and knew things about him that only Ike would know since Ike was the only other person who knew Soren well. But Ike would NEVER know Soren the way Ilyana knew him.

They had backtracked far enough now and Soren spotted the path leading to the shortcut. They were both soaked now. The weight of Ilyana's cape was pulling at her neck leaving red marks from where the fabric was pulling and rubbing against her bare skin. Soren could feel water penetrating his boots. He knew all of his clothes including his boots would be forever drying. In fact they likely would not be dry by morning when everyone needed to mobilize. They both picked up their pace as the wind became more aggressive. Soren could feel her squeezing his arm trying to keep up with him. Just then, Ilyana tripped on a branch and down she went into pine needles, wet leaves and mud. Soren gasped as he almost fell himself since Ilyana was holding on to him.. He was horrified that this perfect woman was now laying the forest floor in the middle of the muck and the rain.

"Ilyana! Ilyana! Are you okay!? Oh…Ilyana." Soren got on the ground beside her pulling her muddy body up against him.

"I'm okay… I'm okay. My ankle is throbbing but it's okay. Let's keep going." Ilyana reassured him wiping her muddy hands off on her cape. But Soren didn't let her scurry up right away. He didn't care that she was getting mud on him. He kissed her, pressing his hand against her cold, wet cheek.

"You're not okay, you hurt your ankle…you're just saying that so I won't worry about you." Soren said softly. Soren had never been that sincere with anyone before. "Get on my back, I'll carry you." Soren said pulling her tighter against him. The weather didn't matter right now. A rain-soaked Soren had nothing but tenderness in his eyes as he sat on the cold forest floor holding her.

It was true, her ankle was throbbing and it hurt a lot. But she didn't want to appear helpless. She wasn't by any means, and she knew the pain would subside. He wiped mud off her forehead, pushing her pink headband toward her hairline. "Come on, get on my back. I'll carry you the rest of the way "I'll carry you the rest of the way." Soren stood up so Ilyana could get on his back. Soon enough, she was latched on to him and they were on their way. It slowed down their travel, but it wasn't like Ilyana was all that heavy. Soren moved as quickly as he could. It was evident that they wouldn't have their warm fire, or a hot meal as this was no day for a fire. There was however one thing to look forward to, Soren did have food in his tent and he had a warm sleeping bag and some warm blankets. If they could only get back to base camp Soren could get Ilyana out of those muddy clothes.


	2. Stripped

Soren was panting, he had ran as fast as he could the last leg of the journey to the base camp. Ilyana slid off his back and grabbed Soren's hand. They were miserably soaked and they walked slowly to Soren's isolated tent in the pines. Someone had taken the liberty of lighting a lantern and hanging it on a low branch. It was a miracle it was still burning in the middle of this forlorned day. Ilyana looked at Soren and smiled. She started laughing sweetly.

"What are you laughing at?" Soren asked with soft eyes. Somehow she managed to absolutely crush his harsh, cold exterior.

"Look at us…we're a mess…we're so stupid to have even been out today." Ilyana was still laughing but she was also shaking with chill. Soren smiled, it was a rare sight that only Ilyana got to see.

"Look at you, you're shaking because you're soaked and you're filthy." Soren said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Well…I know it's terribly cold out here…but we're drenched and we can't step foot inside my tent until…we take out clothes off." Soren told her raising his eyebrows.

"Soren!" Ilyana was mortified but she was still laughing at him. "What if somebody sees me!? Then they'll know!" Ilyana whispered pressing her waterlogged body into his.

"No one will see you…trust me. Come on, it's freezing out here and I know you want to get in my tent." Soren said still holding on to her hand and leading her behind the lush pines that were blowing in the wind. Ilyana first pulled her cape off that was rubbing her neck raw. Her hands trembled as she clumsily stripped her body of her muddy, wet clothes. Soren watched her until the only layers left on her were her underwear and her pink headband. She screamed into her hands at the feeling of the wind hitting her back.

"I'd wait on you…but this is intolerable. I'll be in the tent." Ilyana said limping her way barefoot to the tent. It's a good thing the pine needs were soft and cold instead of the ground being rocky. Her ankle had swollen a little bit. She had fallen hard earlier and she knew she would have to do something about it. She had to get into the comfort of the tent and wrap herself in warm fleece. She fumbled around with the zipper glancing toward the other tents in the base camp that were situated away from Soren's. The fire was smoldering where the rain had put it out earlier in the middle of the camp. Some of the supply bags were getting wet but Ilyana wasn't about to go move them. Other lantern flames flickered and danced about as the wind tossed them around near the other tents. Oscar and Titania's horses could be seen taking shelter under the trees. They were wrapped in their winter blankets and they appeared a bit restless and nervous. There was no sight of anyone as the wind howled and the rain beat against the world. There was something about the sight of everyone tucked away in their tents and the flickering lanterns that was serene and calming. Ilyana finally got the tent unzipped and hurried inside fumbling around again with cold shaking hands to zip herself in so the rain wouldn't soak the inside.

She pulled her pink headband off her head, let her hair loose and began to peel her bra off her icy skin. Soren pulled the zipper of the tent open just as she had gotten herself braless.

"Oh…yes…" Soren said trying not to take his eyes off her but also knowing he had to get the tent closed to keep the elements out. Ilyana giggled as she rose to her knees to peel her silken panties off.

"Soren! Hurry! You have the rest of day to stare at me! The rain is going to blow in here!" Ilyana said through chattering teeth." Once naked, she wrapped herself in the soft brown fleece blanket that was lying on the tent floor. Soren thought she looked so cute all bundled up and lying down in a sea of covers. She was also irresistible because he knew it was only a matter of time before he got under the blanket with her and let her have his way with him. The thought of her having her way with him drove him insane but he was too cold and hungry to let her have him right now. If he was hungry he knew she had to be starving. Ilyana buried the side of her face into one of the down pillows on the tent floor as she watched Soren. She wanted him to strip himself of the soaked boxers he had left covering him.

"Oh wow….I'm so tired. Here, I have food in this bag." Soren reached over and grabbed the bag. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind for our dinner tonight. I wanted us to have chicken roasted on the campfire and then watch the clouds drift in and out of the stars but instead I'm giving you an apple, a rye roll, some caramels….a stick of beef jerky…" Soren kept digging through the bag. "…and…some dried banana chips. I have water in my canteen. There's plenty for both of us." Soren said digging through the bag. He stopped however and put the bag aside to take the rest of his clothes off. He had just realized how cold his boxers were against his skin. Ilyana didn't even bother digging in to the apple yet as she consumed him with her eyes. Soren grabbed another blanket and wrapped himself up. His hair was cold against his back. Ilyana took a bite of the apple as she sat up still wrapped in fleece. She wondered if their hair would ever dry out tonight as she felt cold water trickle down her back.

"I promise one of these days you and I are going to nice evening, without any wind or rain…just us and a fire." Soren said. Ilyana smiled.

"You know…this is pretty nice now that we're out of the harsh outdoors. Think about it, I'm going to spend the night with you…in your tent…while the rain serenades us…that can't be too bad, Soren." She reminded him. She actually was right, they were out of the rain and though they were far from being warm, they were together and that was really all that mattered right now.

"You make me feel good…I want you to know that." Soren said, confessing his most private feelings to her and only her. Ilyana reached over to him, pushing wet black hair away from his face behind his ear.

"I love making you feel good and thanks for sharing your food with me. I was just starving." Ilyana said.

"It's no problem." Soren reassured her. The wind batted at the sides of the tent, causing them to collapse and expand.

"I hope you have the tent firmly tied down." Ilyana said.

"It's not going anywhere. Ike tied this thing down and that man's a fortress." Soren said. Ilyana laughed.

"You're sexier than he is…even if you aren't strong enough to get the tent stakes far enough in the ground."

"I can get the stakes in the ground…just not far enough!" Soren said laughing with her. Not even Ike had heard Soren laugh like that. Ilyana had finished the apple and leaned forward to unzip the tent enough to throw the core out. The blanket fell away from her body as she did this. She leaned back and bundled herself up again just as quickly as she had pitched the core from the tent. Ilyana looked over at Soren.

"What are you staring at?" She asked smiling all over. She knew good and well what he was staring at.

"You're beautiful." Soren said. "You're really hard to resist…how do you do that?" Soren asked. She smiled again.

"I hardly find myself irresistible…but then again…neither do you…and you're horribly irresistible." Ilyana answered. She sighed. "You make me want to do terrible things."

"Those things aren't so terrible." Soren said. Ilyana laughed.

"You know what I mean." Soren said leaning over toward her until his lips touched her cheek.

"You shouldn't get me used to your kiss…I'll miss it when I'm away." Ilyana said.

"I hated it when I had to leave you the last time. I wish all this traveling around and….this fighting would stop." Soren said sentimentally. He finished up his food and unzipped his sleeping bag. "I don't want to think about you leaving right now. Come join me. There's plenty of room under here." Soren said. He was actually starting to feel warmer as was Ilyana. Chances were both of them would be sweating once wrapped in the comfort of the sleeping bag. Ilyana remembered how hard she had panted the last time she was underneath Soren. Tonight would likely be a replay.


	3. Breath on My Neck

"Oh god Soren…oh god…Oooh god Soren…" Ilyana's hands were outstretched on either side of her. She was sweating, tiny beads adorned her forehead. It was unbelievable that earlier they had entered this tent miserably cold. She could feel Soren's body sliding against her wet stomach. "Soren…" she moaned weakly. It was dark now; the only light that could be seen was the lantern that barely glowed on the branch outside of the tent. The flame wouldn't last much longer…but Soren would. The wind had taken spells of being more and less forceful as the sun disappeared into the forest. The rain hadn't let up for a minute since they had gotten back. Ilyana could feel hot breath in her face. Soren loomed over her with fire in his already red tinged eyes. Long black hair fell forward into Ilyana's face. She reached a hand up and pushed long locks behind his ears. "You're not stopping there are you?" Ilyana begged of him as she felt his hips grind in to her. Soren smiled.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare leave you in this condition." Soren reassured her as she felt his lips on hers. Her body was weak, she could feel the muscles in her arms limp and useless. In fact she was shaking a little, she knew she would be sore when she woke in the morning. She was so thankful Soren had more strength than her. "Trade me places." Soren asked kissing her cheek. Ilyana sighed. Her body was jelly, she didn't know if she could switch him places.

"You have to help me…hold on to my arms…you make me weak you know." Ilyana smiled as she clumsily traded him places. She rested her hands in the middle of his chest as she straddled him. She could feel Soren's hands on her hips. But that wouldn't do, she was too weak in her arms. She moved Soren's hands to her shoulders. "This will help me more." Ilyana said.

"If you get tired tell me." Soren reassured her.

"I will, I'll just tell you now. I will get tired." Ilyana said laughing. Soren smiled at her.

"I think you already are." He was right, but she was still full of fury and that would be more than obvious.

"Oh Soren…" Ilyana moaned breathlessly, feeling her body break.

"You're okay. Let me hold on to you." Soren told her. He closed his eyes and sighed. The way she felt was indescribable. Her rhythm was slow but intense. Soren held on to her arms tightly so her listless body wouldn't collapse.

"Faster?" she asked softly. Soren shook his head and let heavy breath escape from him. "No…no…god…no…just like that." Ilyana smiled. That was the response she longed for. She could see Soren become helpless underneath her as his grip on her arms loosened. "Harder?" was her question now. She was confident she knew what the answer would be.

"Yes…" Soren cried to her breathlessly. Ilyana was going to have him hanging by a moment in no time. Her legs weren't going to last much longer and her thighs were screaming. Ilyana watched Soren's face closely. It was nearly time to trade. She knew what Soren wanted…to get as close as possible to the point of no return and then get Ilyana to scream underneath him. Soren's hands had fallen from her arms and now his fingertips were pressing hard into her hips. She could hear Soren moan out loud as he shoved her upward. "Okay…trade me now…now…" Soren begged her trading her places and making sure she was comfortable. This was it…Ilyana let her arms lay above her head. She could feel long black hair tickle her neck.

"Soren…" Ilyana's voice was lost to the wind and it was a good thing. She could feel him consume her. "Soren…" her voice was louder this time. The sweat on the back of Soren's neck began to creep its way down to his back. "Soren…" had it not been so much commotion outside, someone would have heard that. Thank goodness this was a miserable night…because things were far from miserable in this tent. Soren had to put his hand over Ilyana's mouth…and then…she could feel his weight on top of her, both of them sweating all over. Soren could feel Ilyana's chest heave underneath him. She reached her hand up and dug her fingers into soft black hair. She twisted her hand around tangling long tresses between her fingers. She could feel his breath on her neck. This was such a perfect night, even with the storm outside that hadn't let up a bit. They didn't care how long it would last, it didn't matter…they had each other now. Soren raised himself up to his elbows and looked at her.

"Tell me how you feel." Soren asked of her. Soren would have never, ever asked anyone else how they felt. Frankly, he didn't care…but he did care how Ilyana felt.

"I feel wonderful…let it storm Soren…the night's anything but over if you know what I mean." Ilyana said wiping sweat from Soren's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I couldn't feel any better Ilyana." He laid down beside her wrapping her shoulders in his arms and peeling away the blanket from them. "Why doesn't it bother you?" He asked her cradling her head on his neck.

"Why doesn't what bother me?" Ilyana asked.

"That I'm branded…it bothers other people. Why didn't it bother you when you met me?" Soren asked sincerely. For a moment it seemed that the wind was going to take the tent away.

"Why should it have bothered me? You're human like everyone else Soren. Besides…you're so incredibly gorgeous that I don't see how anyone could even care." Ilyana said.

"Unfortunately we live in a world where people do care, but I'm glad that you don't. It makes it easier for me." Soren said.

"I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow." Ilyana said, a hint of sadness and dread in her voice. Soren wished she hadn't reminded him of the fact that she did have to leave the next day…and it would have to be before anyone knew she was here at base camp.

"I can't think about that right now. I just want to hold you." Soren admitted.

"Do you think anyone knows what we've been doing?" Ilyana wondered.

"No, but you know what…I wouldn't care if Ike or Titania…or anyone else knew. Sometimes I think I want them to find out…just to see how they will react. I don't think they ever thought I'd ever love anyone." Soren said. Oops…he let that one slip…he hadn't exactly told Ilyana that he loved her before. Did he love her or was that just his hormones talking? No…he did…he loved this sweet sage in his arms.

"What did you say? You…you love me? I thought you were just lonely and I thought you slept with me that one night because you were lonely." Ilyana admitted feeling Soren's hand on her back.

"That's what I thought too…until you left late that night and then I realized I missed you…and I felt more alone than ever before. That's when I panicked wondering when or if I would see you again. After that night, I never, ever stopped thinking about you and um…I said to myself I think I'm in love with her." Soren said.

"I didn't want to leave you that night…I just thought I should. I thought it was the right thing to do. Neither of us are very good at talking about how we feel." Ilyana laughed. "I love you, I thought it was just lust really…but I do love you." The thunder rumbled in the distance. The storm wasn't leaving, it was merely wrapping around for another round of torrential might.

"Am I uh…am I really the only man you've ever been with?" Soren wondered as the brutal world outside threatened their only shelter. Ilyana laughed.

"Of course you are. Soren, I bled the first time we slept together…not every girl does that the first time…but I did. You really thought I had been with another man before you?" Ilyana asked pulling away from him to cool herself off.

"It's just that…you're so beautiful and…you're so sweet. I can't imagine a man not wanting to get his hands all over you." Soren said rubbing his hands all over her.

"Well, perhaps you're the only man I've ever wanted." She said as the wind outside made the sides of the tents buckle. They laid there in the dark of night.

"Tonight I need your sweet caress, hold me in the darkness." Soren told her pushing the covers completely off of them. "Tonight you calm my restlessness, you relieve my sadness. In fact, I haven't been sad since that first night." Soren said. Ilyana laughed.

"Soren, I'd hold you in my arms forever if I could. You know what? I wish it would storm like this every time I was with you. I know it wasn't much fun getting to camp, but look at us now…we're lying here naked in the dark while the storm serenades us. I kind of wish tomorrow wouldn't get here, you know?" she said.

"But you know what, if tomorrow doesn't get here…we can't have another night like this. Besides, tomorrow morning we are going to have pancakes with hot cinnamon apples. I know you…you'll be starving by the morning and as much as it breaks my heart that you have to leave in the morning…it would break my heart even more if you left hungry. Soren kissed her forehead. To think, this all started with a storm warning. It ended with Soren falling in love.


End file.
